Hell and Back
by I.Walk.Threw.Walls
Summary: Sakura is beaten almost daily by her parents. What will happen when someone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**So I just fixed the first chapter up, in about... an hour maybe? XD Please Review and I want to see some flames! Just make them nicely mannered flames! Oh and I don't have spell check on the current software I am using, and I can't spell worth my life, so please excuse the spelling mistakes that are hiding in that jungle of words! As soon as I get microsoft word, I will make sure to go back and fix every single wrongly spelled word, with the wonder full spell check! Yeah so hope you like it!**

Blaring police cruisers and a lone ambulance were parked on the street, in front of her house. She had seen both before, racing down the highway or parked in front of a building gently heaving someone into the back of the bigger of the two vehicles. She had never thought much of it. Never thought it could be her on that stretcher next. She had never been afraid.

Now she was petrified. To scared to even move. She wasn't fearful of the paramedics, or the police men, but of them. The people who hurt her, who forced her into this bloodied, crippled and painful state.

They had hurt her. Beaten her with the cotton candy pink lamp on her bedside table. Thrown her into the full length, gold trimmed mirror that hung on her closet door. Cut her with her special scissors with the Kitty's playing on the Handel. Tossed her like trash down the stair case as if she where the most worthless thing in the world. And to them she was. To her parents... she was nothing more then a pebble in there shoes.

"Sakura! Sakura , baby, can you hear me?" Her mother was leaning over the stretcher, following the rolling metal bed on its way to the ambulance. She had told 911 on the phone that She had fallen down the stairs carrying her mirror with her. That's why no questions where being asked. Why no one was keeping the she-demon away from its prey. And also why she was being nice to Sakura. Niada didn't want to go to jail so she put on her motherly façade.

"I know it hurts sweetie, but every thing is going to be okay" She spoke in a sickly sweet voice, to sugar coated to be real to her,"The doctors are going to make the pain go away, baby" she went to stroke Sakura's short pink hair, but she shied away from the hand.

Then she spotted her father. He was talking to a police man. he looked at her and gave her what some might mistake as an' I love you and I'm sorry' stair, but Sakura knew better. It translated into If 'you speak of this to a soul, and Your body will end up in a river somewhere in the next state' So she didn't.

She was only nine years old then. A runt at that! Seven years later and she can still remember it as if it were accruing all over again.

"Sakura

She slowly came out of her day dream at the sound of her name.

"Sakura!"

She looked up to see her teacher looming over her desk. 'Shes angry' Sakura thought to her self. She Instinctively sunk deeper into her seat and prepared for the blow that she would normally receive at home for zoning out like that. But it never came.

"Class is over, you can go to second bell now." Mrs. Babton said when she finally caught her attention. Sakura glanced at her schedule. It was her first day of school at Konoha High, and to be honest she hadn't taken the time to look over the school map.

"I don't Know where it is" she whispered just loud enough for her English teacher to hear. A look of sympathy passed over Mrs. Babton's features, she turned to the few students that where still in the class, gathering there books or picking up tonight's homework off the front table.

"May I see all of your schedules please" She asked the remaning students. Each one handed there teacher there schedule in turn. She quickly look through them and picked the one that most matched Sakura's Schedule.

"Sasuke, Would you mind escorting Sakura to all of her classes today."

A tall boy with dark hair that seemed to spike up in the back, bobbed his head in response to the request. He finished gathering his books and walked out of the class room, Sakura following him a few feet back.

They paused at what she guessed was his locker, "Go get your stuff for next class, and meet me back here" He said will spinning his lock until it clicked open.

Sakura quickly retrieved her things for the next class, Math. She made her way back to Sasuke's locker. As soon as he saw her, he was off towards there next class. She had to jog to keep up.

Sakura POV

When I got into class Sasuke was already sitting down, so I sat down next to him. He glanced at me, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, the class room began to fill up with students. The last few to come in before the teacher were three girls dressed in very exposing out fits. Quite different from my Skinny jeans, green shirt, and colorful hooded sweater. The blond one seemed to be the 'boss' so to speak. She was wearing a low cute zip down top, skin tight skinny jeans, pumps that look like she stole them from a hooker ,and lipstick that was to red for any occasion.

A brunet girl behind the blonde, looked at me, then quickly turned to her and whispered something that sounded a lot like "Hey Ino, theres a chick in your seat."

That blonde barbie, Ino, turned from her companion to look at me, then she walk briskly towards the desk I was occupying.

she waved her hand in front of my face, as if I wasn't already aware of her "Yeah, sweetie, your in my seat" she said to me with a fake smile plastered on her make up covered face.

I leaned in a little, then motioned her to do the same "I don't see your name on it... Sweetie" The last part came out more rude then I originally intended, but it seemed to get through to her.

She started moving her mouth in the motion a fish would, as if no one has every told her off before. Then she slapped me.

My head snapped to one side when her hand made impact. My hair doubled as a veil, blocking my view of the outside world.

The casual chit-chat around the room stopped then. I could feel there eyes boring into me. It only added to my annoyance and anger.

"Get out of my seat, bitch!" Ino screamed at me. For some reason, that was even unknown to me, I began to laugh, but the noise stopped almost as soon as it had started. Then I launched my self at her. I went over my desk and knocked her down onto the ground. I must have growled or something, because every one around me seemed to back away two more feet. She was screaming for help, and things like 'get this animal off me!', which eventually they did, after I punched her in the right eye, nose and pulled at her hair a bit.

After the two boys heaved me off of her, I went a little limp. I shrugged them off and stood up a bit shakily and looked at Ino.

"Karin! get me a tissue!" She screeched and the red head quickly scampered to get her a tissue for her now bleeding nose. Mr. Richerd came in then.

He servaed the scene around him" What in god's holy name is going on here!"

"That animal attacked me! For no reason she just attacked me!" Ino paused to wipe away blood and some tears "She shouldn't be allowed in school! She should be in a zoo! Locked in some tiny cage like the animal she is!"

He then looked at the weak looking girl barley able to hold herself up.

"Ok everyone site down!" He said "I will deal with you two after class"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got pictures of Sakura's and Ino's outfits for chapter one posted on my profile... I hope it works. If you have any problems with it tell me!**

Sasuke POV

"Sasuke, Would you mind escorting Sakura to all of her classes today?" said while handing me back the crumpled sheet of paper. I inclined my head in response. I picked up the rest of my books and walked at the door, not even waiting for her.

'She probably going to try something' he thought irritated with his teachers choice of escort. 'Maybe I can get rid of her at my locker...'

"Go get your stuff for next class, and meet me back here" I began spinning my lock, hitting each of the dials on que. It slid it open and I quickly grabed my things. I shut the meatel door and turned around to face the crowd.

She was coming towards me with her books in hand. Great. I began walking towards our next class, trying to forget the pink haired poodle following me.

When I got into class I sat at my usual seat. second row to the back, and four seats to the left. Sakura sat next to me.

Big mistake. Ino always sits there. Not that I like Ino or anything, I just don't care if she does. Then the she devil her self entered the class room. And she noticed Sakura sitting by me.

"Yeah, sweetie, your in my seat" Ino was right in Sakura's face, yet she didn't seem phased by it. She motioned for Ino to lean in a little bit, and she did.

"I don't see your name on it... sweetie" Sakura said just loud enough for the few people standing around her to hear.

Then Ino snapped. She slapped Sakura.

"Get out of my seat bitch!" I almost had to cover my ears when ino screamed that.

Normal girls would have started crying, and at first I thought Sakura was crying, but she was... laughing? The she went off, and launched herself over the desk and onto Ino, and even growled a little on impact. She strataled(?*) her and began punching, scratching, clawing, and pulling at Ino's hair. It looked like a bear attack almost, but still a little more tame then that. It was actually funny to see Ino getting what she deserved. So I wasn't about to make a move and save her. But Naruto, and Kiba did.

They heaved the still thrashing Sakura off of Ino. Then she became human again. She stop moving, and it looked like Kiba and Naruto, where the only things keeping her from falling. The she stood a little and shrugged them off. Ino was still screaming on the ground.

The the teacher finally came in.

Sakura POV

Class was over, and I walked to the teachers desk, praying I didn't get detention. Last time I got detention I came home at five and my parents were so angry at me for being out late. I couldn't make it to school the next three days.

Ino and I were standing in front of Mr. Richerd's desk.

"Sakura" Sasuke said. That was the first time he had used my name "I will be waiting outside"

"Sasuke-Kun! You would wait for her, but not me?" Ino screeched. Sasuke just walked out the door.

After he was gone, we both turned back to the teacher.

"I'm very disappointed in you girls" He glanced between us " Detention after school today."

"No! Mr. Richerd, please, can't I just do extra work or something!" I pleaded

"Detention. Its finale" He motioned towards the door, silently telling us to leave.

I exited the class room, nearly in tears, but years of practice helped me keep the water works at bay.

"Detention?" Sasuke ask. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Yeah" I whispered

The rest of the day when by slowly. Nothing else happened between Ino and I, and Sasuke didn't really talk.

It was after the last bell. I was at my locker packing my bag.

"Do you want a ride home, after detention I mean" I jumped a little then turned around quickly. I put my hand over my rapidly beating heart trying to get it to slow.

"God! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He smirked at me.

"Well do you want a ride?" He asked again

"But I have detention-" I started but he cut me off

"I will be waiting in the parking lot, look for the black car"

* * *

Detention was ... interesting. Ino hit on every guy there, and even asked one if he would give her a 'ride home'. He declined, to her dismay and my amusement.

The thought of what would be waiting for me at home, haunted me the whole hour. I just prayed that my father wouldn't be to angry... or drunk.

"Ok get out of here kids" said "I can't take Ino's blabbering anymore"

Everyone was out of there within two minutes. I walked out the schools front doors, and just as Sasuke said, he was parked right in front. As soon as he saw me, he drove up to the stairs I was walking down.

"You didn't have to wait you know. I could have walked" I said as I got into the passenger seat.

"Hn"

* * *

The rest of the drive home was quiet.

I lived in a decent neighborhood. It was quiet. Lots of trees for privacy, and the houses where far apart, so sounds didn't really carry from one house to the next.

"Turn here" he looked where I was pointing and did as I said. My house came inot view, and it seemed quiet.

'Maybe there not home' I thought to myself 'Maybe they went out all day...'

Sausuke parked in the drive way and I got out, but not before saying thank you and receiving a curt bob of the head back.

He slowly backed out of the driveway and waved until I couldn't see him anymore.

'Stop stalling and get inside' my mind told me sternly. I tried to open the door quietly, but to no avail. The door hinges had been abused for years, and let out a shrill cry of protest as I forced it open.

I heard thumping upstairs, then someone was barreling down the stairs that lead to the kitchen. I quickly closed the door before the screaming started.

"Sakura! Where the [insert terrible word here] have you been!" my father shouted as he entered the front room.

"I had detention so-" Then he slapped me. I put my hand up to my swelling check. It was going to be bruised tomorrow morning.

My mother came into the room after hearing all the noise

"She was probably out screwing some guy, the little slut" She gave me a demonic stare

"No! I swear I-" then he was in my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It mad me sick to my stomach. I had to fight the urge to lean over and puck up my guts.

"Don't lie to me Sakura" He said "It will only make things worse for you"

"I had detention" I said my, voice shaking violently.

Something came in contact with the back of my head, and shattered. A ripple of searing pain mad me cry out. My mother had hit me in the head with her wine bottle. I crocheted on the ground, trying to pick out the little pieces of glass that caused me so much pain. A blow to the stomach deliver by his foot sent me sprawling on the ground.

He took my pink tresses into his hands and slapped me again. I started bawling, begging him to stop, for him to let me go hide in my room. But he didn't let me.

He dragged me by my hair, into the kitchen, he picked up the knife that no one was allowed to use for food anymore. The knife that I had encounter countless times before.

"Please, no!" He held the knife inches from my stomach, other hand fiercely griping my hair and Niada's hands restraining mine.

"Haru, do it" She said letting one of her hands leave my and lift my shirt just over my stomach. The once delicate skin there was covered in angry pink scares. Some where the size of a baby worm, and others as long as a pencil and wide as my thumb.

I started to thrash, but a quick blow to my gut stilled me.

"Please daddy..." I tried once more, then metal meet flesh.

He cut me once, twice, then a third time. I had worked hard to stifle ever scream, and tear. But still little moans escaped my lips and salty streaks ran down my face. Haru dropped me on the floor, and walked out, followed by his partner. Then I heard the door slam.

I there for a few moments, until I decided I had lost to much blood already. I sat up and grabbed a hand full of napkins and pressed them against my bloodied abdomen.

I heard the shrill voice of the door bell. Just another thing screaming at me. I was going to let it ring until they went away, but who ever was there, was intent on getting someones attention.

I composed my self as best I could, and tried to hid the bloodied napkins under my shirt. I was starting to feel a bit sick. I had to stop the bleeding before I black out, _Ring Ring_, after I get that stupid door.

I walked down and opened the squeaky hinged thing. I half hid myself behind the door to block any view they might have of my blood.

It was Sasuke.

**I didn't like Writing this chapter very much. A. I don't like getting into Saskue's head, and B. It was kinda hard fro me to write that abuse scene.**

**Should I make Sasuke find out now that shes being abused or should I wait like three chapters? I have something really good planed for either situation!**

**Well, tell me what you think! Send me a loooooooonnnnnngggggg review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I know its been a long time since I last undated, but my muse decided to take a vacation... But anyways! Here it is!**

I heard thee shrill voice of thee door bell. Just another thing screaming at me. I was going to let it ring until they went away, but who ever was there, was intent on getting someones attention.

I composed my self as best I could, and tried to hid the bloodied napkins under my shirt. I was starting to feel a bit sick. I had to stop the bleeding before I black out, _Ring Ring_, after I get that stupid door.

I walked down the hall and opened the squeaky hinged thing. I half hid myself behind thee door to block any view they might have of my blood.

It was Sasuke.

Why was he here? Why now? Why not ten minutes earlier? My parents could have told him to go away so I wouldn't have to explain this to him!

"Hey, Sakura, you forgot your book bag in my car" He held up the neon green and Pink book back for me to see.

"Oh yeah, thanks" I winced a little as I reached for it and threw it in the corner. The glass around it made a tinkling. Shoot!

Sasuke glanced down at the glass and thee little drops of blood already on the ground... and dripping from my shirt. There was already a small puddle forming.

"Sakura are you ok?" He asked trying to weasel his way passed the door. I didn't let him.

"Yeah I broke a vase and fell on it" I said putting on a fake smile

"That's to much blood to-" I didn't let him finish. I couldn't let him find out. Or Haru would...

"Its fine, can you just leave Sasuke, I have to clean up" I quickly tried to closed the door before he could say more... but my body had other plans.

I felt my knees get wobbly, then give out. Before I knew what was happening I was on thee ground, my vision fading, and Sasuke hovering over me. Then everything went dark.

**Sasuke POV**

After dropping Sakura off at her place, I drove thee 15 miles back to my house. When I pulled in I reached over to the passenger seat, where my book bag normally sat, but instead of pulling the plain black bag into my lap, I pulled a pink and green checkered one over to me. 'She forgot her book bag' I thought to myself.

I sighed. I pulled out of my driveway and drove the 15 minutes back to her place. When I got there I garbed her book bag and got out of the car.

I rang the door bell once. Then Twice when no one came to thee door. I rang it again. Then Someone did come.

Sakura was peaking from behind thee door. Her face was a bit paler then when I last saw her, But I didn't pay much attention to it.

I held up her bag " Hey, Sakura, You forgot your book bag in my car"

"Oh yeah, thanks" The wince when she took it from me and the tinkling when it hit the ground caught my immediate attention.

I looked at the floor. It was covered in broken pieces of glass and... blood. A rather large pool of blood for just cutting yourself on glass. Then I saw a drop of thee red Liquid plop into the forming pool. It was coming from her shirt.

"Sakura are you ok?" I asked, trying desperately to get in her house and help her

"Yeah I broke a vase and fell on it" She said plastering a weak smile on her face.

"That's to much blood to-" She cut me off before I could finish the sentence

"Its fine, can you just leave Sasuke, I have to clean up" Sakura tried closing thee door, but her knees gave out and I rushed in.

There was so much blood. to much blood to be lost for a girl of her height and weight. I flipped up her shirt, to reveal her belly. It was covered in scares of different sizes. and there was a few new ones on there to.

"God, Sakura" I whispered, even though she had black out a second ago "What did you do?"

I pulled her shirt back down, and picked her up bridal style. I walked out the front door, and shut it behind me. Then I ran/walked to my car and layed(?) her down in the back seat.

After crawling into the drivers seat, I took off driving like a mad man towards the hospital. I must have ran about five or six red lights, and _almost_ (key word almost) caused a few collisions.

I reached behind me and placed my hands on Sakura's belly. Then I gently began to build up pressure on that hand to help stop thee bleeding. I felt the warm liquid seep threw her shirt and layers of napkins, and dye my hands a deep crimson.

"My God Sakura" I whispered to the unconscious form, while trying to control the speeding car with one hand "What could have made you do this?"

When we pulled into the hospital, I had barley stopped thee car, before I had jumped out, and had the pinkett in my arms. He skin was becoming more and more pale by thee minute.

I charged threw the front doors and started screaming for help. Soon a stretcher was brought to my side and I layed(?How do you spell that word!) the unconscious girl on it.

"Whats her name, son" A Male nurse said while applying pressure to the afflicted area. I turned to him glassy eyed, and look of sorrow and confusion clearly written on my face.

"w-what?" I knew he said something to me. In fact I knew what he said, But my mind and my body just weren't in sync. I just couldn't come up withe a legitimate answer besides, what.

"Her name boy!" He tried again, this time in a louder but still gentle voice. He knew what was happening to me. He had seen it hundreds of other peoples faces. And yet, he still couldn't put a name to thee exact emotion, and neither could I, or the hundreds of other people.

"Oh" I quickly shook my head and forced my body to do as my mind told it to " Sakura Ha-"

"Sakura?" It wasn't really a question, but more of a... pleaish sort of thing (Sorry, couldn't think of the right word) His one eye that I could see, filled with pity. He knew who she was already.

"So this is the girl that's been under suicide watch sense she was 13" He stated to no one in particular "The doctor's from the last town she was in sent all her records to us, and made sure we knew what we were dealing with" His eyes darkened "She's been here less then a month, and shes come here at least 5 times bleeding, bruised or broken."

I looked at him. disbelief clearly showing in my normally emotionless eyes. I would normally have reversed the display of needless emotion quickly, but for some reason, when it came down to this new girl, it didn't really matter. And that pissed me off. No one should have that effect on me. But at the moment, that didn't matter. All that mattered was her getting better.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I decided I hated the previous version of chapter 4. Chew me out or what ever, but what the writer decides, the writer decides ^...^ And theres really no talking them out of it if you don't have a good arugument against it ^...^ _**

**_Oh, and I like to say thanks to SakuBunny, for pointing out a mistake I made with hospitel protocal in the previouse version of the chapter. I'm not sure if its completly right yet, but who cares! Its a story! My story, to boot! So yup ^...^ And a shout out to Arrowthroughmyheart, who seems to disagree with my ethics of not putting curse words in this story. Care to know why? When I was five I promised my grandmother I would never curse. I plan to keep that promise in her honor. I hope no one else disagrees. And to all my other reviewers! I may not have listed you, but your still all appreciated ^...^ Now on to the story.  
_**

Sakura POV

I feel so... Numb. Yeah that's the word. Numb. _beep._ And heavy. But it's nice. _beep._ It's kind of like being wrapped in a rather heavy, fuzzy blanket. _beep. _I wish I could stay like this forever. _beep._ That would be very, very nice. _beep._ I would be safe... from them. _beep._ But what is that God forsaken beeping noise! _beep._ There it freakin is again! _beep._ It's going to drive me insane! _beep._ Ok that's it, I can't take that sound anymore. _beep._

Sasuke POV

She was so still. I would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for the movement of her chest and the occasional sound of the machine next to her. The doctor's had stopped the bleeding two hours ago. The nurse tried to get in touch with her parents, but all the numbers on her papers, were either disconnected, or belong to someone else. Maybe that's why I stayed. Because her parents weren't here.

"Un uh" that was the first sound Sakura had made in the last two hours. I stood up from my chair and walked over to the foot of the bed.

The heart monitors beeps began to come faster, and faster until there was barley a second between one.

"Un huh" There was that cute little noise again. Wait. Did Sasuke Uchiah just say something was cute? No no no no no I did not.

"Ah!" That was not a cute noise. That was a rather distressed noise.

Sakura began to thrash under her sheets, like she was trying to escape there grip. She opened her eyes suddenly, and all movement ceased. I let the beeping of the machine slow before I said anything.

"Hey" She seemed startled by the sudden sound, and the beeping accelerated a little, then slowed again.

She sat up slowly while holding onto her abdomen. "Hey" she answered in a small voice.

"Sakura" I said with a sigh. "There were three fresh lacerations, and no less then 20 older ones. There were also small cuts on the back of your head, with glass in them and traces of wine."

She turned her head down and chose instead to stare at her hands. "Um, you see, I slipped and fell when I was carrying a wine bottle. And then I..." She let her sentence come to a stop, either not sure how to explain it, or not willing too.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" I had meant for the question to come out harsh, to scold her, but I only managed a desperate whisper.

Her pale arms wrapped themselves around her as if to protector her from something. If only I knew what it was!

"I...you see... I'm sorry." She managed to choke out an apology before a sob ripped its way from her throat and the water works began. A nurse walked in, saw Sakura crying uncontrollably, and gave me a glare, as if blaming me. I stepped back, until my knees hit the chair, forcing me to sit and watch as the nurse whispered comforting things to the wounded girl until her face was dry and she was quite once more.

"Mr. Uchiah." The nurse said as she turned to me, "About the was a pile up on a high way near by, and we need the bed. Would you mind either getting in contact with Ms. haruno's parents, or taking her home yourself?"

"Yeah Sure."

"If her parents aren't home, then find someone else she can spend the night with. Just to be safe." Her eyes became weary at the last sentence. "Sakura, there is a change of clothes you can have in the drawer of the bedside table. I want you to come back tomorrow. You'll be meeting with social services then and the police. You will also have to have your cuts checked out again." She smiled at the pinkett then left without another word.

**Normal POV**

Sakura walked out of the bath room wearing pair of denim shorts, and a lose fitting, slightly faded, light blue t-shirt. One hand ran through her tousled cotton candy locks, while the other attempted to make the shorts longer, in order to hide the black, blue, purple, and yellow marks clearly visible there. Sasuke sighed at the sight of them , the pinkett blushed and turned away.

"Ready?" Sakura nodded in response to the question. Sasuke held the door open for her as she exited. He left it swing shut after they had both left the sterile room. Sakura held the wall for support with her right hand, and had her left, clutching her belly in pain.

"You know what." Sasuke said, walking ahead towards a nurse. "I'm going to get you a wheelchair."

He returned a minute later wheeling said contraption in Sakura's Direction.

"Get in." The dark hair male held the chair steady while she lowered herself into it.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

_***Scene skip. I'm not sure how you guys will feel about this, or even if this is necessary, but I really don't want to write them walking out of the hospital and into the car. Call me lazy ^...^**_

Sasuke helped his female companion into the passenger seat, before getting in himself, and starting the engine.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered just loud enough for him to hear, " Please take me home." He nodded in response and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

The drive to Sakura's house … quiet to say the least. No one spoke, and there was a stiff silence surrounding the current residents of the car. They were less then 3 minutes away, when the female of the pair broke the tense silence.

"I'm sorry I had to trouble you with taking me to the hospital. I should have taken care of myself before I lost that much blood."

The normally stoic male turned to Sakura with a look of total shock before pulling over and shutting off the engine. His hands remand on the steering wheel, gripping the piece of equipment so hard, his already pale knuckles took on a who new shade of white.

"What really happened Sakura?"

She parted her lips slightly as if to answer, before quickly slapping them shut, and opening the car door without a word.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. It's only about a mile and a half. I can walk."

Sasuke was quick to exit the car and follow behind her. "Your going to start bleeding again. You can't walk all the way there."

"watch me." She sneered over her shoulder.

"Sakura. Get back in the car." He said between clenched teeth. When she continued to walk, His anger escalated, and without thing, he reached out, and grabbed her by her forearm, spun her around and yelled: "Get back in the car Sakura!"

She started to quake in his arms, and tears pricked her eyes until they rolled down her face. She was terrified. The obsidian eyed male saw this, but he did not loosen his grip on her.

"Are you going to hit me too?" The pinkett whispered. "Are you going to slap me around like a rag doll!" Her voice escalated as her fear morphed into anger. "Let go of me!" And he did.

**_I hope I spelled Sasuke's last name right this time. Review, flame, don't review, favorite, de-favorite, I don't care. Just do something to let me know that I'm doing well, or just plan awful. Oh and did this seem rushed to you? I know I ask that a lot, but it always seems rushed to me._**


End file.
